Scorpius & Lily
by randomgirloutthere110
Summary: Lily is dragged to a book club where they are reading Romeo and Juliet. Is it fate that she gets the part of Juliet to read and Scorpius Malfoy gets Romeo? Or is it just an ironic conquincidence? A little R&S in 1st Chapter, but rest is Lily&ScorpiusDISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Romeo and Juliet in anyway. When I frist began to read Romeo and Juliet back in March or something, I thought what it would be like to have a Scorpius and Lily version of the love story. I know the way Astoria comes is a bit weird, but I had to have a connection for the parts. You'll understand when you read really. And as you read remember: Everything is not what it seems, or is it?**

**Enjoy please. I worked hard. I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Two households, both alike in dignity,<br>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<br>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<br>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows<br>Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,<br>And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,<br>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
>The which if you with patient ears attend,<br>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend…"_

Young, brown eyes fluttered shut slowly, as the fourteenth line of the opening sonnet ended. The room quieted, and the leader of the book club cleared her throat and sent an award-winning smile to her group. Lily rolled her half-shut eyes, as she tried to recall why she was there. She definitely didn't feel the need to be there, but for a reason, she was. She let out a soft sigh as she looked over at her mother, who was sitting there smiling, and listening to the story with more interest than James had for Quidditch. Lily sat her book down on the table in front of her, and relaxed back into the chair that she was sitting in. She had remembered why she was there. Her father and brothers decided to go off on a boy's weekend and watch a Quidditch game, which made Lily cringe with jealously. She wanted to be the one enjoying the wind in her hair from the heights of the best spots, as she gazed up at the National England team swirl up in the sky. She would be daydreaming about when she got the chance to be in the sky flying around among them. She could hear the loud cheers from her fans that eagerly edge her performance on, but instead, all she heard was the drowning words of some guy named Shakespeare and his play. She would have preferred to be anywhere but there. However, Ginny felt the need to never trust her daughter alone, and believed it would widen Lily's mind, Lily was drug to some muggle book club.

"Now, I feel that it is my duty as leader to much sure all of you comprehend what this sonnet contains, but I feel that you need to realize how meaningful the passage is, and how it touches you. So, I would like to take this time to discuss how we all feel about this sonnet, and what it tells us." The leader said, as she smiled at her book club members.

Lily rolled her eyes, as her Aunt Hermione began to speak first. Of course, she would be the first to speak up, it was her idea to bring Lily and Rose along. Rose however, seemed to be enjoying it. She had to be out of her mind.

"Well, a sonnet is a fourteen lined love poem, and so I feel Shakespeare wrote this to make it aware to all of us that we were about to read a love story. The most famous love story of all times, I must add. By the sixth line, he had already made us aware that it would be taken place in Verona, Italy, and lovers will commit suicide in the name of love. He informs us how long the play will be as well, two hours." Hermione announced proudly.

Lily locked eyes with Ginny, and sent her a begging look to leave. Ginny simply shook her head in response, "No, this will be good for you, darling. You haven't even given this a try." Her voice was a soft whisper, so she wouldn't interrupt the next speaker, who was going on about lots of loaded love crap.

"I have given it a fair try." Lily protested with her whisper a tad louder than her mother's was. "I sat here and listened to that sonnet thing, didn't I? I say that's a fair shot."

"Love, the story hasn't even begun…" Ginny chuckled, as she wore a wide grin.

"It's felt like forever." Lily mumbled, as she picked her book up, and frowned.

Every woman seemed to speak her mind about the sonnet, until everyone except Lily had spoken. When it was her turn, she shrugged, and mumbled, "I actually didn't understand any of it…" And like that, Lily realized that she was the stupidest person in the room. Her face burned bright red, and she looked around awkwardly, hoping that someone would speak up and relieve her from her embarrassment.

The leader smiled, "My dear, I've read this close to a million times, and I am still not positive that I understand every word, we all are still learning."

Lily returned a weak smile, and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She nodded slowly, "…Okay…"

The leader turned back to the whole group, "Now, I believe we have a love story to read."

Rose seemed to be debating internally. She would open her mouth to speak, but then shut it fast. Lily laughed to herself some at her cousin's behavior. Finally, one part of Rose seemed to have won, cause she raised her hand politely. Lily shook her head, Rose was always in school mode.

The leader nodded towards Rose, "Yes, dear?"

"Well, I was thinking, for us to get a feel of the play better, we could spilt into separate characters, and we could read those characters. It would be like putting on the play. Of course, we could stop and talk about the story's contents, but it would be interesting to act the play out sort of. I mean, we don't have enough people for every character, but the one's who are main character could only read that part, and the other's could talk about what characters they wanted at the beginning of every meeting." Rose seemed to talk on and on. Lily shook her head at her cousin's words, but everyone else seemed to be nodding yes.

Lily cursed under her breath, for she knew she was out voted.

Ginny patted Rose on the shoulder, "That is a remarkable idea."

The leader gazed around at everyone, and nodded, "Well, dear, it seems that everyone agrees with you. Though, we don't have any boys, we can manage. Now, I feel,"

Three bold knocks interrupted the leader, and she politely excused herself from the group, and went to answer the door. A bright grin raced across her pale face, as she hugged the woman outside the door. "I am so glad you were able to attend the meeting, Astoria."

Hermione leaned over to Ginny to ask, "You don't think that she is Astoria Malfoy?"

Before Ginny had time to reply, the woman at the door said her excuse to being late.

"Well, I would have been on time, Linda, but Draco was ranting and raving about work. It's been stressful for him lately, plus the deal with his father that I have told you about. He wasn't kind to the thought of me coming to social with a group of," She coughed, "_them_, but he finally allowed me to come, for you are my dear cousin. I made sure he knew that you were the only _one _I socialized with."

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, "I say that explains everything…"

"Now, this is interesting." Lily mumbled to herself with a small mischievous grin.

Rose watched her for a moment, before saying, "This is not interesting, this could turn out deadly. Thank goodness that Dad isn't here. He would blow a fuse." Lily seemed to notice that every time Rose spoke, she felt the need to pronounce everything perfectly. It was rather annoying.

"But our Dads are not here. Only our Mums, which means that there will probably be no fighting, just secret backstabbing." Lily said with a small pout.

"And you are upset with that?" Rose asked with her eyes so large that Lily thought that they were going to pop out of her head.

"I thought everything was finally going to get interesting," She added.

"You, Lily, are insane." Rose ended the conversation there, and focused her attention back on Astoria and the leader.

"Well, come in, come in. Ah, and I see you have brought your son Scorpius!" She announced merrily.

"Don't remind me that I am here…" He mumbled painfully. He followed his mother into the house, and looked around at the group of women, who seemed to be of all ages. He accepted a book from the leader, and took a seat in the corner by himself. Astoria seemed to let him go off by himself, and focused more on her cousin. She smiled brightly, as she received a book, and looked around for an empty seat. Her face instantly fell, and a scowl replaced her bright smile.

"Everyone this is my cousin," Linda began.

"Potter. Weasley." Astoria glanced down at the mothers as though they were scum.

"Pleasant seeing you too, Astoria." Ginny responded with a small generous smile.

"You three know each other?" Linda asked in surprise.

"Our husbands go way back." Hermione replied calmly.

"Weren't they just the best of friends?" Ginny said to Astoria with a bit of a fake giggle in her voice.

"Don't even go there." Astoria stated firmly, as she took the farthest seat away from them.

After an awkward moment of silence, Linda cleared her throat to begin talking. "Now, young Rose has came up with a remarkable idea. She thought that we would pick characters, we were in a lack of a Romeo, but Astoria, you seemed to mend our problem. Scorpius, since he is the only boy here, shall read the part of Romeo." Everyone nodded to Linda's words. It made the most sense.

Scorpius shook his head, and put of a completely fake smile, "Oh, lucky me." He exclaimed with sarcasm ringing loudly in his voice. It was the first that that entertained Lily since she was dragged there.

"Now, I feel that the part of Juliet should go to one of the younger members, who are under seventeen, or even better yet, if someone here was thirteen or fourteen." Linda explained.

Lily shrunk down, hoping that her mother was to caught up on Astoria arriving to say Lily's name. After a short moment of silence, she let out a sigh of relief, and decided that no one was going to say her name. She sat up a little straighter and looked around at the other women. Then, Lily heard it.

"Even though, I would love to read the part of Juliet, I would just like to say that my cousin Lily is fourteen." Rose said it proudly.

Lily's eyes widened. No.

"Really?" asked Linda.

Lily quickly shook her head.

Ginny laughed at her daughter, "Lils, stop it. You are fourteen, I think I can remember that. It will be a good opportunity for you," She lowered her voice, before speaking the next part, "Even if it is a Malfoy, who is Romeo." She spoke louder again, "Just give it a shot, love."

"I can't read any of this! I can't be the main part! I'll mess it all up." Lily suggested strongly.

"We can help you pronounce the words, love. I am not even sure I can say them all. Try it, you make love it." Ginny stated.

"No." Lily boldly stated.

"Too bad, you are doing it." Ginny turned to Linda. "Lily would love to speak as Juliet."

"Wonderful. Now, the part of Benvolio, Mecurtio, Tybalt, Lady Capulet and Montague, Capulet and Montague, Prince, and the Nurse. Oh, and Friar Lawrence." Linda announced.

Lily's jaw dropped, "I hate you Rose. Mum would have never remembered if you didn't open your big mouth." She said it quietly, so only Rose could hear her.

"You are overreacting." Rose stated. "This is a part to kill for. I mean, this story is breathtaking. How two star-crossed lovers fall for eachother, and their battle, because their families are enemies. It's tragic ending, of how the hatred of the two families kill the soul mates, and,"

"Wait! I die? When?" Lily said excitedly.

"Don't get a head of yourself, you don't die until the end of the play. Act five." Rose mentioned.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you?" Lily frowned.

They claimed characters leaving many with variety of roles. Linda had received Tybalt. He wasn't in the story to too long, but a big enough role to be her only one. Hermione managed to grab the role of the Nurse, which she was excited about. Ginny, who didn't feel the need to read much, took a part that she thought would fit well. She ended up being Lady Capulet. Lady Montague didn't speak much, so both Montague parts were awarded to Astoria, which Lily thought was ironic. Rose was Benvolio, Mecurtio was a funny woman named Susan, and Friar Lawrence was played by a real minister, Minister Han, or Kelly. The other people in the room were named several different small characters, and some rather plump woman was named Lord Capulet. That meant her mother was married to a woman, which made Lily laugh hard.

The first to speak out of the Potter-Weasley family happened to be Rose, who seemed to really get into character. She pronounced each line as though she was made for the part. Lily knew that Rose should have got Juliet, but for some dumb reason, she received the part. Rose had to be kind and give Lily that part. Lily hated her cousin.

The scene seemed to carry on, and had Lily almost dozing off. Linda's and Rose's parts got into an intense battle, and that was the last she remembered. She swore she heard her mother say a word, before she had completely fallen asleep. She didn't feel like it was her duty to keep track of where in the story they were. She checked, and she didn't speak until close to the end of the Act, or something like that. She honestly didn't care much for it.

Ginny cringed at listening to Rose call Astoria her uncle. They were no where near family, and never were going to be family. She shook her head, and mumbled to her daughter, "I try to be kind to her, but she is a wicked," She turned to notice that Lily had fallen asleep. She laughed to herself a bit, before shaking her lightly, to causally wake her up. Out of all the younger generation there, it was her Lily Luna that fell asleep. She had by no doubt her father's interest in books. Harry was never a huge fan of reading, he had Hermione to do it all for him. She knew that he planned the weekend that weekend, because he didn't want to have the chance of Ginny dragging him along. Ron did the same thing with Hugo. Harry should have known that she wouldn't have forced him or the boys to come, but Hermione would have dragged Ron's butt there in no time. Ah, the way the family worked.

"Geroffme." Lily mumbled quietly.

"Wake up, it's almost your time to speak. It's almost scene three, which is Juliet's first appearance." Ginny whispered softly, as she continued shaking her. Ginny hoped that saying it was close to her time to read that she would want to wake up. Ginny was wrong.

"Do I have to read?" Lily whined, with her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes, you have the main part, even though your Romeo is a Malfoy, you need some public speaking practice." Ginny told her.

"I could always get that stuff later. I mean, Mum, it is a Malfoy! Plus, it's only like scene one." Lily exclaimed.

"Wake up, pay attention, and read? Okay?" Ginny had enough. Lily was going to cooperate if she enjoyed it or not. Somehow, it was going to be good for her.

Lily began listening again somewhere within a lengthy monologue between Benvolio and Romeo. Scorpius no longer seemed dreading his part, but instead her was grinning brightly, and at Rose. Lily thought she read a deeper meaning for the smile he wore, but shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Scorpius studied Rose, and how she pronounced every word precisely and with meaning. Her brown eyes sucked him in, and he was hypnotized. He couldn't stop himself from enjoying the conversation between Benvolio and Romeo. It was turning out more entertaining than he had imagined it would be. She meant what she spoke, and he began to wish that she were his Juliet. He would sweep her off her feet, and carrying her away. He didn't care that he didn't know her last name, her presence and words were enough to get him choked up.<p>

Her hair was pinned into a messy bun, which let her freckles stand out on her face. She had a slim body, though she wasn't completely on the slim side, but she happened to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When the scene ended, and scene two began, he relaxed back and just casually looked at Rose. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He felt the urge to hold her and never let go. He was going to make her his woman and let everyone know, or was going to die trying.

Scene two past, and the fellow book group members decided it was time to stop for the day, and the adults went to socialize in the kitchen over a cup of tea. They invited the children, but Scorpius denied the other like Rose had. This was his shot. He stayed put, as he tried to listen into the conversation she seemed to be engaging in with a redhead, who had to be a Potter.

"Come on, you love tea." Rose said strongly.

"You don't know what I like." Lily stated.

"I know you drank half of what the tea kettle contained at Grandmums." Rose pointed out.

"I'm allergic to adults." Lily came up with another excuse.

"Oh, because that is a rational allergy. Tons of people have it." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly my point." Lily nodded.

"You are impossible, Lils." Rose complained. "Well, I'm getting tea, you can stay here and do whatever you are doing. Enjoy yourself, all right?"

"I plan on it. Exploring the house will be fun." Lily smiled.

"Don't destroy the house." Rose warned firmly, before getting up and making her way over to the door.

Lily had made a face behind Rose's back, which made Scorpius laugh a little. As Rose got up, his stomach knotted. He knew this was going to be his best shot, especially because Lily had all ready ran off to an unknown room. It left only Rose and him in the room. He gulped, and looked around. He took and deep breath and blocked Rose's entrance into the kitchen. "You did really well speaking today." He said a bit lamely.

Rose looked at him strangely, "You too, I guess. Could you move out of my way?" She asked a bit awkwardly.

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you something first." He mumbled shyly. He had never known that he had had this trait.

Rose rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "And that is?"

"Well, the way you got into your part was remarkable, and so I began to wonder what you were like outside of your character, so I was, well, hoping that we could hang out sometime?" He stuttered some, but finally got what he wanted out, and was satisfied.

"You're a Malfoy?" Rose said, with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I know. And I have now realized you are a Weasley." Scorpius shrugged at the names.

Rose looked down at the ground, then back up at him, "I vowed to my Dad at the beginning of first year that I would not get involved with a Malfoy. I apologize, but I can't break a promise to my father, no matter who the person is." She stated slowly.

He felt a knife being stab through his heart, and his face whitened. "A name is just a name." He muttered out to her, he hoped that she couldn't hear the hurt in his voice. That was the last thing he needed her to hear was his hurt.

"And I don't break promises. Now, please excuse me. I would like to enjoy a cup of tea." She told him, before stepping around him into the kitchen.

Scorpius looked around weakly. His once hungry stomach quit growling, and he collapsed in the closet chair. He kept trying to understand what went wrong. She was all her wanted, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. He had lost her to a vow, just like the stupid play. Except, her vow was to her father, not a convent. He shook his head, and closed his eyes. His head became heavy, and his heart seemed to have shattered. He just wished to return home, go to his room, shut all blinds, turn off the lights, and create an artificial night. He never wished to see daylight again, for it would only remind him of his severe heartache.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Hopefully it all makes sense.**

**Remember I love hearing from my readers, so don't be afraid to comment. Good or Bad. Seeing people's reactions to my work makes me happy. All I am going to say is if you are reading it, I hope you can tolerate Romeo and Juliet, and hopefully you have read the wonderful play. **

**R&R**

**-randomgirloutthere110 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet. **

**For people who didn't understand: Rose played as the character Rosalin in Romeo and Juliet. Juliet's cousin and Romeo's first love. **

**Please read and review.**

**Excuse my spelling as well. I apologize if it's not prefect. **

* * *

><p>…<em>She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste,<br>For beauty starved with her severity  
>Cuts beauty off from all posterity.<br>She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair,  
>To merit bliss by making me despair:<br>She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow  
>Do I live dead that live to tell it now...<em>

_-Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet_

"Scorpius, get up, we have an important meeting that we must attend. I will not settle for the reason I was late to be that my son is acting in traits of a girl. Get up now!" Draco's voice echoed in through Scorpius' closed bedroom door. He groaned at his father's reminder of him having to be dragged out of his room. He did not feel up to facing the sun, he just wanted to stay put in his slumber where in his peaceful dreams he had Rose. He would hold her, and listen to her talk from both her brain and soul. She was all that he craved in the recent long days since the book club meeting. He had sworn to himself a thousand times that the book club was the best event that had happened to him in his life. He had met the love of his life. He shook his head at his ridiculous ideas, but his heart pounded for her, but he knew that love at first sight was a rare occurrence. However, it could always happen, right? If only he had known that the girl that would flip his world upside down was the one that made all the pieces of the puzzle more ironic than before.

He shook his head at his father's words and yanked the thick, emerald blanket over his head. He wanted nightfall, not morning. He rested his sapphire eyes shut, and let his mind drift him off to a sacred place where all he desired came true. A smile curved itself on his pale face, as in his dream he caught sight of his beloved.

Draco waited outside his son's room in hopes that he would hear him stumbled out of bed. Moments passed and Draco decided he was hearing what he had heard the past two days: nothing. He shook his head angrily and barged into the dark room. He let out a growl, as he stormed over to Scorpius' bed, and yanked off the covers. He used his wand to make the blinds fly open for all three of the windows in the large room. Scorpius looked mournfully up at his father, and sighed.

"I don't mean to offend you, and all, but I honestly don't feel up to a meeting with a bunch of old Death Eaters. It's been nearly twenty-five years since that war ended. Just leave it at that, Dad." Scorpius gripped.

Draco shot him a glare, and grabbed him by the shoulder, before throwing him on to the floor. He scoffed at Scorpius, "And I call you my son. If I would have treated my father with such poorly respect, I wouldn't be here today." He kicked at the ground beside Scorpius, and sneered, "I have a chance to free my parents from Azkaban, and you are going to help." He almost growled. He shook his head, and sat down on Scorpius' bed. "Now, since it seems like I cannot leave my son alone and trust he will get dressed, I will stay put right here, and make sure you listen to my instructions." He hissed the last part with no shame.

Scorpius pulled himself off the floor and stood proudly, as he locked eyes with his father. "I have a problem, Dad. I just don't feel the need to wake in the morning anymore, I tried to realize why, and I have only came to one conclusion…"

"And what might this reason be?" asked Draco curiously. He was fed up with his son's behavior. He was acting much more like a daughter in recent days.

"I-I think I am in love?" Scorpius said slowly, looking cautiously at Draco.

Draco let out a loud, slow, deep chuckle. "And I thought that there was a real problem? I do not want you to speak of this again. You are not some little schoolgirl that has petty crushes on every boy. You are almost a man, Scorpius, and right now, I feel that I am raising a daughter. If that is who you wish to be, than please, escort yourself out of my house. I will not stand for this foolishness, especially when I am close to helping my parents taste freedom again." Draco got off the bed, and began storming around the room. "A-And, I see why you are hiding away, being in love is not a nice place to be, but man up, and get a hold of yourself. If not, your mother always wanted a daughter."

Scorpius realized his mistake the moment he had spoken. He nodded his head, and timidly walked to his dresser in search of clean clothes. He mumbled apologizes as he did so. "I am sorry, Dad, I now know my mistake. I will get ready, no problem." He got a hand full of clothes and left the room to take a shower. He really needed to get a hold of himself; he was beginning to sound like that Romeo character in that stupid book.

* * *

><p>Green flames went up in the fireplace, and instantly noise erupted in the house. Lily nearly jumped off the couch- where Ginny was trying to have a conversation with her about the book club- and ran into the kitchen to greet Harry, James, and Al. She didn't let a second pass, before he engulfed Harry into a hug. "Dad! I am so glad you are back! Take me with you next time! Please!" She begged, as she held on to him tighter. He bewilderedly glanced at his sons, who just shrugged.<p>

"Lily, did something happen? Are you okay? Where's your Mum?" Harry began the interrogation.

"Everything. No. Living room." Lily answered the questions without letting go of him.

He nodded, and began to struggle towards the living room. His best guess was that Ginny knew what was going on. Apparently, the girls didn't have as much fun as the boys did that weekend. He struggled through the doorway, and gave a smile to his wife. She was still the most beautiful woman that he had seen. Her red hair was still silky, and always smelled of flowers. She was in shape, even after having three kids. Her eyes were youthful and wondrous, and as brown as ever. His smile turned into a playful frown, when they locked eyes. "No welcome home? You are really letting yourself go." He commented.

"Oh, shush. I didn't really find the need to come greet you, because I knew she would be acting of this behavior." Ginny said, as she rose from the couch to give her older sons a hug. "I've missed you lot." She commented to Al, as she hugged him. "It's been entirely to quiet around here without you. It was sort of eerie feeling, believe it or not." She said to James. "I could do without you." Ginny commented playfully back to Harry.

He placed a hand on his chest, which was difficult, for Lily's head was in the way. "I am deeply wounded now. I don't know if I will be able to heal for the damaged done."

Lily made a face, as she climbed her way up Harry, so she was no longer standing on her own two feet. She tried her hardest to keep away from Ginny, who seemed to keep appearing closer.

James and Al found it safest to stay off to the corner some, but not entirely, they wanted in on the attention.

Ginny swiftly made her way over to him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I'm sure I can fix that." She said in a rather seducing voice. She had a special twinkle in her eyes that made the shine bright.

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Oh really now? I may be interested in this medication."

"There isn't much to it, it's quite easy to,"

James and Al began to pretend to gag at the scene in front of them.

Lily let go of Harry, forgetting that she wasn't standing, and fell on her butt. She sat on the floor and covered her ears. She frowned at her parents, and yelled, "Are you trying to destroy all the innocence I have left? I am barely fourteen!"

"Sorry, Lils." Ginny said, smiling down at her daughter.

"I guess I shall forgive you all." She said with a small smile.

The short conversation ended just in time for Ginny to catch on to the end of the conversation shared between James and Al.

"You know, Al, Mum is right. It's really easy to,"

"James Sirius, I swear to Merlin if you continue that sentence I will kill you. You better not know if I was right or not." Ginny sternly warned.

"We don't need to talk about anything do we?" asked Harry, who seemed a bit horrified.

James flushed deep red, and shook his head, "I-I was just joking. Yeah, joking."

Everyone's eyes were plastered on James, as though they were glued. Harry and Ginny had suspected things like this from James, but never really wanted to find out. They were fine with just suspecting. Lily's brown eyes wandered from person to person, until she saw her father and remembered exactly how this all started. She gasped loudly, and jumped to her feet. She folded her arms across her chest, and frowned.

"Don't you ever leave me alone with Mum again." She ordered. "She almost murdered me! She took me to this dumb muggle book club, and now I can't escape, because Mum believes that I need to keep going cause I am reading the part of Juliet." She spoke a million words a minute, and didn't even register that Ginny was laughing softly to herself behind her. "The book is terrible, the only good thing about it is that I get to die in the end." She used hand motions in order to express exactly how bad it all was.

"A book club?" Harry asked looking at Ginny. "Hermione's idea?"

Ginny nodded, "Now, you see why Ron was so anxious to desert this town."

"I'm glad he took us with him…" muttered James.

"I don't think that it would be too bad." Al shrugged.

"But you are part girl, so you don't really count." James commented with a smirk.

"Boys enough." Ginny sighed. "And Lily, you slept the whole time anyway, so you do not know if you like the book or not."

"But I do know that it a really good thing to listen to when you are tired. Puts you to sleep instantly." Lily smiled.

"What book is it?" Harry questioned.

"_Romeo and Juliet. _It is a beautiful story line. Hermione told me that it is one of the most famous plays of all times." Ginny said.

Harry's eyes grew large, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Not that! That is the most boring story in the world!"

Ginny shot him a glare, "That is because you do not own a romantic bone in your body."

"I've heard of that story, Rose talks about it all the time. She must be in heaven. She should be some monologue from it, I personally say that it is impossible to read. What language is it in? Japanese?" Al piped in curiously.

"What the hell is a monologue? Why do you know what it is?" James pondered without thinking over his words carefully.

"James Sirius, if I have to scold you for one more thing within this hour, I shall ground you till the end of summer, is that clear?" Ginny snapped, as she gave her son a warningly look.

"Sorry Mum…" James mumbled. He pointed up the stairs, and added, "I think I will just go up to my room. I got to get back into having rules…" With that he left the room, followed by Al, who laughed to himself quietly. Nothing was better than the first hour of returning home.

"Getting back into having rules? Harry, love, please tell me that you didn't make them follow any rules this weekend." Ginny asked desperately.

Harry gave her a sheepish smile; "It was Ron's idea… No women, no rules…"

"Excuse me while I go tell Hermione about this little epiphany that Ron conjured up. I am positive that Hermione will be thankful to hear the news." Ginny said before leaving the room to go via-floo Hermione.

"If Ron is addressed as dead by tonight, we known what happened to him." Harry whispered to Lily.

"Mum is only telling because she is mad at me." Lily added, as she plopped down on the couch. She shrugged and innocently smiled, "Better let her take it out on him than me."

Harry took a seat next to her, and looked her in the eyes, "I'm guessing that you two didn't have a great time like the boys and I did. What happened?"

She thought for a moment, and shifted in her seat, before saying, "I think Mum took me to that book club to have a bonding experience, or something, that is just what Rose told me. Well, I mean, it may have been good, but I just don't understand the book! How am I supposed to enjoy something I don't understand? She didn't even care for it at first, until Aunt Hermione told her about how you could bring your daughters. I guess she then began thinking up this enormous idea of us bonding. I've lived with her my whole life, I think we have bonded enough."

Harry listened carefully to her words. He nodded some at what she said, and tried to really understand what was happening. Of course, he wouldn't know the whole sequence of events until he had a chat with Ginny about it later. He knew to let her clam down before digging himself into a hole. He didn't feel like sleeping on the couch, for the bed was more appealing. When Lily finished speaking, he remained silent for a moment longer, before saying,

"Lily, did you even give the book a try? You're mother said you fell asleep, so did you try to read any of it?"

Lily concentrated hard on the ceiling. She realized that there were lots of bumps upon it. She sighed knowing the answer to the question, but she didn't want to admit her wrongdoing. No one wanted to admit when they messed up; it was a fact of life. She didn't put any effort into the book even though she was aware how much it mean to her mum. The structure of the sentences and paragraphs had blinded her and she didn't feel the need to read something that wasn't written how she thought things should be. She was being very closed minded about it all, and she had a grudge against herself from it. It was summer break though, did Ginny really think that she would enjoy learning something over the course of it?

"I don't understand any of it." She said firmly.

Harry cracked a smile, "That doesn't answer my question, love. Did you even try to understand it? Did you ask for help?"

"Well, yeah, no, not exactly…" Lily mumbled.

"So you did not give the story a real shot?" Harry added.

Lily looked at him and frowned, "Yeah, I guess not."

"You should go next time, and actually try to get into the book. If you still do not enjoy it, then I won't make you go again, okay?" Harry asked. He was always the fair parent when it came to making deals. He always stuck his deal, as well.

"Do I have to?" Lily complained.

Harry smiled, "Of course love."

"Fine." Lily mumbled unhappily.

Harry kissed the top of her head, before walking out of the room and up the stairs. He mumbled something about needing to unpack, and that Lily needed to have a talk with Ginny. A civilized chat where her voice weren't raised much higher than normal. No spell throwing, and no cursing under her breath, she had to apologize for her lack of trying, and her completely approach. Lily was aware of what she had done, but didn't want to admit it out loud again, though she hardly did it before. She hated being wrong, but everyone did.

Lily waited a moment before going to into the kitchen, but when she did that she stood in the doorway of the kitchen awaiting her mum to say something. Ginny was busy with making dinner, though all the food was hard at work from zero assistance from her. She lay her wooden spoon on the counter as she turned to face her daughter. She exhaled deeply, before asking, "You need something love?"

Lily shook her head and leaned against a counter. Her pale fingers lightly traced shapes into the counter, as she tried to figure out exactly what to say. She decided to just say it, to make a bold entrance. That was the best option she could think of.

"I'm sorry Mum…"

Ginny looked at her in surprise, "For what?"

Lily hanged her head, and shrugged, "I never really gave that book club a chance… I know it was a big deal for you, but I just shrugged it off, and I'm sorry. I really am."

Ginny walked over to her, and placed her arms on Lily's shoulders. She looked Lily into matching brown eyes, and shook her head, "I don't want you to feel sorry about something that I dragged you to. It is my fault for trying to think that we could have fun with those sorts of stuff like Aunt Hermione and Rose do. I had some fun, but I'm not positive that the story is rubbing me the right way either." She laughed lightly.

Lily nodded, "I cannot really have a say on the book, I wasn't awake for any of it."

"Yeah, so should I tell Hermione that the club needs to find a new Juliet?" Ginny wandered.

Lily shook her head, "I think we should go and see how it goes when I actually stay awake the whole time."

Ginny walked back over to the food she was preparing, shaking her head as she did so. "I see your father has all ready talked to you about it, and it seems he has made one of his famous deals."

"Yeah, but I kind of like the idea of actually giving this whole thing a shot. It may turn out fun, for all we know it could change the rest of our lives. I mean, I was being a bit rude, because I felt stupid with everyone there. I can't read any of it." Lily spoke her mind. She liked having talks with her parents, it reminded her that she wasn't alone. Ever. She always had someone around with open arms.

"Dear, you are younger than everyone else, too. You need to keep that in mind. I am sure that Rose would be glad to explain what it means to you." Ginny smiled.

"Mum, not to sound ungrateful of Rose's enormous brain, but I don't care enough to take a three hour lesson on one sentence." Lily said.

"I wouldn't blame you, I wouldn't either." Smiled Ginny. She turned back to face Lily, with her hands down by her hips. "Does that mean we will be giving this another shot next Sunday?"

"I guess it does," responded Lily. She trekked over to the counter where Ginny was working, and asked, "Mind if I help out?"

Ginny smiled, and handed Lily a spoon, "I would love for you help, love."

* * *

><p>Full-grown wizard and witches migrated into the circular room that lacked all light except a few burning candles that outlined the stained, rectangular table. There were a variety of chairs that people filled instantly as they rushed in. Many of the people resembled shadows and even dementors. Black cloaks covered them head to toe, and a velvet, black fabric covered all of their face expect their eyes, which looked like broken lights in a lighthouse during a foggy night. Scorpius stayed close to his father, as they pushed through the crowded room. Many heads turned their direction, as Scorpius noticed that they were the only ones not wearing the dark outfits. He heard the faint hissing of a snake, which made him realize that he was about to get over his head real suddenly. He had set himself up to drown the second he followed his father into the eerie.<p>

He let out a small gasping noise, as he laid eyes on the bewildering woman in front of him. Her crocked fingers twisted and tangled within the curled strains of her hair, which looked like it had not been brushed in ages. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and she wore a smirk as she saw the Malfoys approaching her. She let a dark chuckled escape her paled lips, then she licked her lips. She laid her hand on the table in front of her, which seemed to have more light on it than the other places, and pushed herself on to her feet. She gestured to two empty seats to the right of her, and voiced, "Draco, my sister's only son, come sit and chat for a while, and by the end you'll be crawling back to the old ways."

Draco escorted Scorpius over to their seats, and they sat down. Scorpius couldn't help but feel claustrophobic in the room that seemed to be smaller every moment. It was like he had fallen into a nightmare that coursed through the veins of reality. He took a deep breath, as his father squeezed his shoulder, apparently seeing his uncertainty. Draco leaned down and whispered, "You'll forget your boyish ways after tonight. Tonight you'll be at the beginning of manhood. Tonight will be the night you are welcomed into one of the longest lasting wizarding groups. Tonight you shall be welcomed with the Dark Mark."

Scorpius' mouth fell open. Everything was running through his mind at full speed. He was taught that the Death Eaters had fallen with the death of Lord Voldemolt, but now everything made sense. The reason for his father'' disappearances for fortnights when he was younger, and how when he had came back their was always a drift of death that followed him around. Scorpius was going to be thrown into the fire pit with him; Draco was doing the same events that had destroyed his sixth year. History always seemed to repeat itself didn't it?

Scorpius wanted to runaway, refuse the mark, but he knew that it would only bring shame upon his name, and he would end up dead. The Death Eaters were either going to murder him, or it would be his own father. He sat concentrating on his thumbs as he moved them around in a circle. He was about to meet his fate. He was about to start a life that would turn him into a ghost seeking for the fountain of youth. He would be the start of the next generation of Death Eaters. He was the one who would release the doom upon the world: muggle and wizarding worlds.

"Welcome my old friends, and new ones. I would like to make one thing clear, and I shall not repeat myself. Our master, our Dark Lord, may be long gone, so that makes this time the prefect time to avenge him. We have taken a more hidden way of not leaving the Dark Mark after missions. However, as the day of the beginning of the forty-second year is creeping up on us in the shadows, we shall make it clear that we are still here, and we are still as strong as ever. They may believe the war has ended, but in reality, it has just begun." The woman at the end of the table spoke deep and coldly. She seemed to have been thinking of the prefect plan for years, and she seemed to be satisfied with it all.

"Today marks the beginning of our time, and no one will be able to take that away. Tonight, we attack Azkaban and set free our loved ones who have been trapped away from too many long years. Our blood, our family. Don't forget to leave _his_ sign above the old prison that many of us have been trapped behind before. Scream out that we are still alive!" She let out a wild, high-pitched laughter that made Scorpius want to have her sanity checked.

She ended suddenly, and her eyes locked with his. Her fingers began to pick at her hair, and a twisted smile snaked on to her face, "My, my. Three generations of Blacks are siting here at this table together. Thus, it makes this table a very noble table." She let her voice ring out for a moment before raising her eyebrow at the young man, "Scorpius, am I correct?" Her voice was sinister, and she made him want to hide away.

Scorpius nodded slowly, as he felt his mouth go dry. He shifted in his chair, and tried to escape her gaze, but discovered that it was impossible to break. He closed his eyes, and would have kept them shut, except he heard a loud bang of where the woman had hit the table in anger.

"When I speak to you, boy, I expect you to reply with manners! So some manners, we all need manners! Has your father taught you nothing!"

"Uh, I," He looked over at Draco, who was staring at him with extreme intensively. He mouthed, '_Speak now_' and Scorpius nodded.

"I apologize, ma'am. I will be positive to never make that foolish mistake again. Yes, I am Scorpius." He tried his best to keep his voice from stuttering or shaking. He needed to man up and be brave. The hat his first did want to place him in Gryffindor, he only asked to be in Slytherin for he didn't feel like dying. He knew how to survive in his father's way of life.

_The train ride had been terrible. He sat in a compartment along with nasty Slytherin, who all expected him to join in on it. After all, that was what his father would have done. Scorpius closed his eyes and made pretend of himself, though he secretly hoped to escape the life of his name, though how could a young boy do it when all of society judged by looks and names. If he had the name, then he was his parent, and he would never conquer a life of peace and happiness. Instead, he'd be living in the shadows pretending to be proud of his name that he never really enjoyed having. _

_He walked into the large castle, and acted as though he had seen much better. He laughed at some girls who tripped over their own feet from the affect of seeing the castle. It all seemed like he didn't care, when it had been the place where he felt most at home. He discovered the Potter boy easily, and when he went up to speak to him, he was shot down with threats. He shook his head, and carried on into the large Great Hall, where the group of students would be sorted into their own house. The hat sang a song, which amused many students, but Scorpius pretended to yawn for he felt it was expected. He had heard storied of his father in school. He was rude and fowl, so Scorpius would make him proud and turn himself into that. _

_Scorpius heard his name called, and he smoothly walked over to the stole where the hat was siting. He felt more nervous than he had ever been before, but he refused to let it show. This was a test to see if he could keep up to his father's name. He wasn't going to fail, he was going to finally make him proud. Scorpius didn't care how bad the deeds were to get there. To hear Draco say he was proud of him at least once was enough for him. He recalled many drunken nights, his parents screaming at the top of their lungs, his mother crying tears of devastation. Something was killing his family slowly, and he didn't know what at the time, but was pretty sure he knew now. _

_He sat on the stole in one swift moment, and Headmistress McGonagall placed the weathered hat on his head. Immediately, it began talking to him, and Scorpius prayed other students couldn't hear the hat's words. "You are very courageous, Mr. Malfoy, which makes you a Gryffindor. Yet, you seek for education and intelligence, which falls under Ravenclaw. If I understand correctly, which I always do, you are a loyal friend, something that makes you deserve Hufflepuff. And what is this, you thrive to make your father proud? You wish to follow his acts until you hear those words? It could take you down a dark path, though if that is what you decide to choose, than Slytherin would be your home. However, Gryffindor would create such a wondrous man out of you. But no? Then, Slytherin is must be!" The hat yelled the last part out loud, and the Slytherin table burst out in claps, where the other tables booed tremendously. Before the hat was yanked off his head, he heard the hat's last comments to him, "Remember, a house is just a house. What make a person are their choices in life. Right and left can be just as difficult as good and bad. And you will be tested until the breaking point, until death. Follow the path you are doing down, then they should be saving you a spot in Azkaban. Follow your heart and people will regret ever putting you down."_

"Your left arm, Malfoy!"

Scorpius snapped to reality from the woman's sharp hiss. He nodded, and extended his left arm to her. He closed his eyes, as butterflies exploded within him. She rose her wand into the air, and conjured up a sinister spell that was so familiar to the others. And the deed was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! All reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**Like I've told many, its not going to be exactly like Romeo and Juliet, just a lot like it, but I have my own plot as well. :)**


End file.
